


time. to stab. the ears

by mickyy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: Excessive use of italics, Fluff, Gen, big bro Percy!!!!, enjoy this happiness while it lasts because i will ruin it, eventually, for once in my fucking ‘career’ of writing angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickyy/pseuds/mickyy
Summary: Stella Blofis absolutely gets her ears pierced. The problem is, she’s scared to do it by herself. So, Percy Jackson also absolutely has his ears pierced
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Stella Blofis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	time. to stab. the ears

“What color do you want?” Percy asked. Stella bit her lip and examined the selection in front of them. 

“Hmm, that one.” She pointed at a set the color of Percy’s Camp t-shirt. 

“That one?” Percy asked. “Interesting choice. Bold, but stylish. I like it.” Stella laughed. “What color do _I_ want?” 

“Those! _Those_ ones!” Percy schooled his face into a neutral look. 

“Those ones?” 

“They look like Uncle P’s fork!” 

Stella was pointing at bright yellow studs that matched the showy, not-real trident he saw fit to show her. Percy loved his dad, sure, but maybe not _that_ much. “Then maybe we’ll get those for Uncle P. But what about _me_?” 

“Mmm.” Stella went back to searching, biting her lip and putting on her thinking face. It took a few minutes, but eventually she pointed to a dark green set. 

“I like your style, kid,” Percy nodded. “Alright, lets go.”

/ 

“Ready?” Stella clenched her fist, bit her lip, steeled herself, and nodded. She and Percy started counting down together. “3, 2, 1, _GO!_ ” 

At “ _GO!_ ” the piercers did their thing. Stella whimpered, and Percy blinked. He’d expected it to hurt more. Maybe not as much as, say, being stabbed with a sword, but...more than it did. 

“See? We’re half done already!” He told her. She sniffled, but looked up and giggled at his face. 

“One more time!” 

Stella began the countdown. “3, 2, 1, _GO!_ ” 

/ 

“How do they look?” Percy asked, showing off his newly pierced ears to Stella. She examined them for a little bit. 

“Red,” she decided. 

“What? _Red_? I thought you picked green ones!” He exclaimed. 

Stella giggled again. “They’re green, too.” 

“Well, yours look beautiful. Let’s go see how Mom likes our matching earrings, huh?”

Stella fist-pumped the air. “Yeah!”


End file.
